1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a zoom lens system, and more particularly, to a 4-group zoom lens system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage capacity of a photographing apparatus that captures an image by using a charge-coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) is to be increased as the photographing apparatus becomes digital. As the storage capacity increases, a lens system employed in the digital photographing apparatus is required to have relatively high optical performance and a relatively small size.
In order to clearly record small information of a subject, the lens system may satisfactorily compensate for aberration generated around a screen. However, it is difficult to miniaturize the lens system if relatively high performance is to be realized, and manufacturing costs increases to miniaturize the lens system. Thus, it is difficult to simultaneously satisfy relatively high optical performance such as high magnification and high resolution and relatively low manufacturing costs.